sastdfandomcom-20200214-history
Turrets
All the weapons from SAS Zombie Assualt TD. Please note gun stats in-game are NOT accurate and are assorted between Very bad to Very good. All guns are divided up into 5 classes. Machine gun turrets, Explosive turrets, Special turrets, Machine gunner SAS and Sniper SAS. Machine gun turrets Good defense against zombies with excellent firerate and average damage with standard range. Price and upgrades are cheap and are effective with any zombie except devastators and the boss. The bad thing is the pierce and can be a problem with a large number of zombies. Advantages: Excelents in fire rate. Disadvantages: Doesn't deal high damage. 'Automated Vickers' Damage: Low Fire rate: Slow Size: 2x2 Range: 3 squares Effect: None Price: $150 Good defense agaisnt zombies with cheap price with standard fire rate but low damage. It's good for swarmers and sprinters in short numbers but very bad to stronger zombies. 'Vickers MK2' Damage: Low (a bit better than previous) Fire rate: Slow Size: 2x2 Range: 3.5 squares Effect: None Price: $225 A cheap upgrade of Automated Vickers with more range and a bit more damage but with same fire rate. 'Intelligent Robotics Auto Turret' Damage: Medium Fire rate: Medium Size: 2x2 Range: 4 squares Effect: None Price: $600 A turret with 2 MGs with better fire rate, damage and range against stronger small zombies. 'Area Denial Weapon System' Damage: Medium Fire rate: High Size: 2x2 Range: 4.5 squares Effect: None Price: $1500 The ADWS contains awesome fire rate and damage against basic zombies and shadows, and maybe butchers and mamushkas. 'Zeus Exclusion Zone' Damage: Medium (each MG) Fire rate: High Size: 2x2 Range: 5 squares Effect: None Price: $3500 The ZEZ has 4 miniguns to kill each zombie, a limited crowd control, and can easily deal with small zombie swarms, shadows, and small groups (3-5) of butchers. It will need assistance with devastators and the boss, though. 'Thundercat Gigashot' Damage: Maybe high Fire rate: Maybe very high Size: 2x2 Range: Maybe 5.5 or 6 squares Effect: None Price: 500 SAS Dollars to unlock and $25000 For now it's unknown its feature of this premium turret but possibly it has a very high damage and firerate. Don't worry the cost for unlock, after you don't need pay again for unlock it altough the price is very high... 'Secondary upgrades' Secondary upgrades makes your MG turrets more range, damage, defense and self-repairing. Advanced Optics: '''Increases range. Costs $150 '''Heavy Barrel: '''Boosts damage and range. Costs $200 '''Armour: '''Doubles defense. Costs $500 '''Self-repair: '''Slowly repairs itself. Costs $1500 Explosive Turrets Explosive turrets are special on high damage and explosion splash piercing. Initial price can be okay but its upgrades can be expensive. '''Advantages: Huge damage to many zombies. Disadvantages: Slow fire rate and expensive upgrades. 'Milkor MGL-140' Damage: Medium Fire rate: Very slow Size: 2x2 Range: 2 squares Effect: Explosion Price: $350 A good basic grenade launcher to kill small zombies but it has a bad fire rate. 'MGL-32 MK14' Damage: Medium Fire rate: Very slow Size: 2x2 Range: 2.5 squares Effect: Explosion Price: $450 A upgrade that gives more range and damage agaisnt zombies but still with bad fire rate. 'Jupiter 60mm Rocket Array' Damage: High Fire rate: Very slow Size: 2x2 Range: 3 squares Effect: Explosion Price: $850 This gun has better damage than previous upgrade with high speed but bad fire rate. 'Bushman MK44 Turret' Damage: High Fire rate: Very slow Size: 2x2 Range: 3.5 squares Effect: Explosion Price: $2500 A good basic grenade launcher to kill small zombies but it has a bad fire rate. 'Hellstorm Anti-tank Sentry' Damage: Very high Fire rate: Very slow Size: 2x2 Range: 5 squares Effect: Explosion Price: $5000 Excelent turret from larger number of zombies must be cleared with a nice range and finally a bit fast fire but still slow. 'Hand of Ra' Damage: Maybe Very very high Fire rate: Maybe slow Size: 2x2 Range: Maybe 6 squares Effect: Explosion Price: 400 SAS Dollars to unlock and $31000 Unknown stats but has monster damage and possibly slow fire rate. It's the most expensive turret of SAS TD. 'Secondary upgrades' Secondary upgrades makes your special turrets more range, damage, defense and self-repairing. Smart target: '''Increases range. Costs $200 '''Burst ordance: '''Boosts damage and range. Costs $300 '''Armour: '''Increases defense. Costs $750 '''Self-repair: '''Slowly repairs itself. Costs $1500 Special Turrets Special turrets has many effects each upgrade and expensive. Each upgrade can be for attack or defense, think careful and make the good turret to your strategy. '''Advantages: Excelents acording to defensive or offensive. Disadvantages: Low range and expensive the initial cost. 'Sunderland electro-shock' Damage: Medium Fire rate: Slow Size: 2x2 Range: 2 squares Effect: Shocks up to 6-7 zombies on unlimited range Price: $600 The sunderland makes a ray with high damage to first zombies and low damage to last zombies on unlimited distance. This disadvantage is the fire rate. 'Sunderland double-shock' Damage: Medium Fire rate: Slow Size: 2x2 Range: 2.3 squares Effect: Shocks up to 6-7 zombies on unlimited range Price: $500 This upgrade makes a attack of 2 shoots of thunder and a bit better range. 'Zero-K Cryo rocket system' Damage: Very low Fire rate: Very Slow Size: 2x2 Range: 2.6 squares Effect: Freezes the enemy for short time. Price: $800 The Zero-K CRS freezes small zombies and makes slower larger zombies (except shadows) for a short time on splash piercing. But it doesn't deal damage although it's a very good deffensive turret. 'HSD Acid Cannon' Damage: Low damage in seconds Fire rate: Slow Size: 2x2 Range: 3 squares Effect: Hurts the enemy slowy for short time. Price: $1200 The HSD launchs acid on splash piercing making damage slowy for around 5 seconds. But isn't very effective agaisnt larger zombies. 'Ronson MK6 Flame turret' Damage: High Fire rate: Unlimited Size: 2x2 Range: 3.3 squares Effect: Burns the enemy. Price: $3250 The flame turret is the most effective for every zombie burning 'em in seconds but it has a short range. It can destroy larger zombies easily and agaisnt devastators and the Big zombie can take a while but with good barricades might isn't a problem. '"Liquid Clean" Tungsten Cannon' Damage: High Fire rate: Medium Size: 2x2 Range: 4 squares Effect: Rocket attack making a cloud with burn effect. Price: 400 SAS dollars to unlock and $25000 A offensive premium turret launching a rocket which explosion makes a huge cloud burning the zombies for a while. Despite the price, it's a excelent turret as offensive/defensive. 'Secondary upgrades' Secondary upgrades makes your special turrets more range, damage, defense and self-repairing. Accoustic Imaging: '''Increases range. Costs $200 '''Passive infrared: '''Increases range. Costs $300 '''Overdrive: '''Increases fire rating. Costs $750 '''Self-repair: '''Slowly repairs itself. Costs $1500 Machine gunner SAS MG SAS is special using automatic weapons to every zombie and large range. But as we know i'ts a human, it's the first victim of every zombie '''Adavantages: Good range, firerate, cheap upgrades and small size. Disadvantages: Victim of zombies and not the best on damage. 'MP5' Damage: Low Fire rate: Medium Size: 1x1 Range: 3.5 squares Effect: None Price: $200 Basic gun agaisnt small zombies but maybe you want something better. 'MP5/10' Damage: Low Fire rate: Medium Size: 1x1 Range: 4 squares Effect: None Price: $300 A upgraded MP5 making more damage and range. 'SCAR-H' Damage: Medium Fire rate: Low Size: 1x1 Range: 4.5 squares Effect: None Price: $750 A assualt rifle making slow fire rate but good damage and distance making it a sniper rifle. 'M60' Damage: Medium Fire rate: Medium Size: 1x1 Range: 5 squares Effect: None Price: $1500 A light machine gun with medium firerate and decent damage and excelent distance. 'M2 Browning' Damage: Medium Fire rate: High Size: 1x1 Range: 5.5 squares Effect: None Price: $3000 Excelent Heavy duty machine gun from any larger zombie and it's better with a group MG SAS with the Browning. 'M41-A Grendel' Damage: Maybe High Fire rate: High Size: 1x1 Range: Maybe 6 squares Effect: None Price: 300 SAS Dollars to unlock and $14000 Not checked stats yet. A excelent assault rifle for space marines to kill these creatures of the doom. 'Secondary upgrades' Secondary upgrades makes your SAS more range, damage, defense and health-recovering. '''Stoping power: '''Increases damage. Costs $250 '''Steady aim: '''Increases range. Costs $250 '''Juggernaught: '''Makes deadly and green uniform. Costs $750 '''Stimpack: '''Slowly recover health himself. Costs $1500